All Our Tomorrows
by PresidentKai88
Summary: SG-1 and Warhammer 40,000 Crossover. An altered Stargate has thrust the members of SG-1 into the 41st Millenium. Now they must try to find a way back before the hosts of evil that inhabit the future consumes them all.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Stargate SG-1 nor Warhammer 40,000

**All Our Tomorrows**

Chapter 01

"Good Morning Daniel." Said Samantha Carter as she walked past Dr. Daniel Jackson. She proceeded down the long and winding hallway of soldiers and metal. Daniel Jackson followed behind her, putting on the olive drab coat that was part of his Stargate uniform. In his mouth was a piece of toast from breakfast, he was slight afraid he's accidentally drop it before he could get his coat on and finish it.

"Hi Sam." He managed to mumble as he pulled the jacket on and swallowed, followed by a cough that caused her to turn her head back to look at him.

"You ok?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just didn't get a chance to grab a drink before General Hammond called us to his office over the intercom." He said as he looked over his own shoulder, surprised not to see anyone else from SG-1 behind him.

"Where are Jack and Teal'c? I thought they where with you?" he asked.

"No, they must have been sparring. Colonel O'Neil still thinks he can beat Teal'c in Boxing." She said with a grin. Daniel raised an eyebrow as they moved into an open elevator at the end of the hall.

"I wonder how many times it'll take Jack being knocked unconscious before he gets the hint he'll never beat Teal'c." said Daniel as he placed his arms behind his back and looked at the elevator ceiling.

Sam pressed the button for Level 25 where Hammond's Office was and stepped back next to Daniel.

"So, where do you think today's mission _Du Jour _is?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." She replied. The elevator jerked to life and quickly descended into the deep reaches of Cheyenne Mountain.

"I'm betting on…Low Technology Planet and it's a Trade Dispute." Said Daniel with a smile. Carter smiled back, getting his joke.

"I'd prefer something with a High Technology Trade, you know, something from us and something from them?" she said.

"I'm telling you, Trade Dispute." He replied.

"It'll be PX7099 again, they'll give us a sack full of Goat heads I know it." Said Daniel.

Sam smiled and shook her head at Daniel's sense of humor. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Sam walked out and Daniel followed her into Hammond's Office.

As they came inside General George Hammond turned from looking at the information on his desk.

"Ah, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter. Please take a seat." He said. There where two open seats, both next to a very bruised looking Colonel Jack O'Neil and their Jaffa companion Teal'c.

"Teal'c didn't hurt you too much did he?" asked Daniel. O'Neil rolled his eyes and sat up in his chair, causing him to wince in pain. Teal'c slowly turned to Daniel and began to speak.

"I exercised total restraint in my sparring match with Colonel O'Neil." Said Teal'c in a very monotone voice.

"Tell that to my kidneys." Said O'Neil. Hammond cleared his throat, causing the team to straighten up and pay attention.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, especially Colonel O'Neil who has braved great injury to be here." He said with a small smile. O'Neil made a sarcastic smile in turned.

"We've received word from our SG Team, SG-10, on PX2097 that there is a second Stargate on the planet, not far from the one that SG-10 used to get to the planet in the first place." Said Hammond.

This caused the members of SG-1 to look at each other, their faces awash with confusion.

"Maybe it's the same situation with the Gate in Antarctica?" asked Dr. Jackson. Hammond rolled the thought around inside his head and looked over to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, has the Goa'uld ever moved a Stargate for some type of..Scienetific purpose?" asked Hammond.

"I have heard few accounts of System Lords trying to move Chapa-ai's from one location to another those they often met with failure in disconnecting the power source from the Gate. This would commonly end in total destruction for all involved." He replied coldly.

"So I'm guessing that's a no?" said Jack as he leaned over to whisper, loudly though so call could hear.

"It's not just that, SG-10 reports that the second gate has alterations made to it." Said Hammond.

"Alterations?" asked Carter. Hammond nodded.

"It looks as if alien technology has been infused with the gate." He added.

"Could SG-10 determine the type of Technology?" asked Carter.

"They could not." Replied Hammond.

"So, we're to travel there and see what's up then?" asked Jack.

"Yes Colonel, you're to examine but do not touch or at all activate the 2nd gate. For all we know it's been rigged as some sort of super weapon." He added.

"When do we leave?" asked Daniel.

"Immediately." Replied Hammond. Jack groaned as they all stood up.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He said as he rubbed his side.

The Stargate on PX2097 shut off with a flash and Jack O'Neil found himself in a very unusual world. He stood at the front of the gate and slowly looked around. Most worlds they visited tended to be wooded, mostly, with some dense vegetation. Sometimes it felt as if the whole Universe was set in British Columbia.

This planet was different. It felt like he'd been tossed into a Brazilian Rainforest. The humidity was like water all around him and the sound of birds echoed throughout the jungle. The tree tops where low but thick and kept most of the sunlight out, only a few beams shown down on a well worn path from the gate into the dense foliage.

Daniel stopped after a few feet of walking and held his rifle and arms above his waste.

"Something wrong?" asked Carter who was directly behind him.

"This grass is unusually tall isn't it?" he asked as he slowly walked through it.

"Well, considering the low amount of light that makes it past those trees I'd say the plants had to grow much taller to reach sunlight." She added as she too slowly maneuvered through the grass.

"You do not seem to have too much trouble Teal'c." said Jack as he brought up the rear. Teal'c looked back over his shoulder.

"Indeed, when I was a young warrior Apophis sent us to a minor system lord's home world to destroy him. His planet was much the same as this one." Said Teal'c.

"Did you win?" asked Jack.

"Yes, we leveled his palace and brought the symboite and the head of his host back to Apophis. He was most pleased." Said Teal'c with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I'd hate to be that guy." Said Jack under his breath.

"How far ahead is SG-10 waiting for us?" asked Daniel.

"They should be in a clearing up ahead, the other Stargate is inside some type of cave." Said Carter.

The path through the tall grass ended in a patch of smaller grass. This proved easier to traverse and the team came to the clearing. SG-10 was waiting for them just outside a large cave at the north side of the clearing.

"Colonel O'Neil!" the SG-10 leader yelled and waved. O'Neil waved back and they met up together at the center of the clearing.

"Sergeant Raiffe." Said O'Neil as the Sergeant saluted him.

"Sir, we're glad you came." He replied.

"At ease, what can you tell me about this second gate?" asked O'Neil.

"Well sir, we where doing surveying for a Naquadia mine that's beyond the forest when we found this cave. We thought it could be an entrance to more Naquadia but when we got in.." he said.

"You found the other gate?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes." Replied Raffie.

"Alright, you and the rest of SG-10 stay here and we'll keep in radio contact." Said O'Neil as everyone collectively turned on his or her small walkie-talkies.

"If we have any issues or concerns we'll contact you." Said Carter to Raffie as she followed the rest of SG-1 into the cave.

Teal'c held a high intensity flash light in one steady hand and his plasma staff in the other. He led the way inside with Carter, Jack, and Daniel behind him. The light from the outside dimmed quickly as the tunnel took a sharp right, cutting off the SG-1 team members from the light of the clearing.

"This has to be the spookiest tunnel I've ever been in." said Daniel as his flashlight followed closely behind Jack's feet.

"Why Daniel, you'll hurt all the feelings of all the other creepy tunnels we've been in if that gets out." Said Jack.

"I'll live Jack." He replied.

"There is a light source ahead." Said Teal'c. He stopped so suddenly the others bumped into him.

Daniel and Carter peered out from around Teal'c and saw a small entrance to a larger part of the cave. Teal'c started to move again, turning off his flashlight and reading his plasma staff, just incase.

The inside of the cavern was enormous. The light from inside came from some sort of light staves. Several of these lined a path to the augmented Stargate at the center of the cavern.

Carter approached one of the light staves and touched it.

"It's not even hot, it's completely cool." She said. The device was a tall metal rod, almost six feet, with a glowing yellow ball of light at the end. Carter slowly started to follow the rest of her team towards the gate, looking back occasionally at the staves.

Jack O'Neil stopped in front of the Stargate and adjusted his cap.

"What do we have hear?" he asked to no one in particular.

Carter walked up next to O'Neil and stared at the Gate.

"What do you think Carter?" asked O'Neil. Carter took off her rifle and walked up the black metallic ramp to the foot of the gate.

"Well sir, it looks like the overall structure of the Gate is unchanged..but the symbols are all different and the metal is changed." She said as she looked over the gate.

"Metal?" asked O'Neil.

"Yes sir, it's like someone took the gate, stripped it down to the bear Naquadia around the ring and rebuilt it up using some steel like metal and put new symbols on it." Said Carter as she stood up from her crouched position.

"Sam, what do you mean the Gate symbols are different?" asked Daniel as he quickly walked up to her on the Gate platform.

"Well look, there aren't as many and they're all different." She said as she pointed to some on the ring.

Daniel squinted through his glasses and walked up to the right side of the gate, looking at that side.

"I don't know this language." He said quietly. Jack scoffed in astonishment.

Daniel sighed and looked over at his friend.

"Sorry." Replied O'Neil.

"The DHD of this gate is also changed." Said Teal'c. Jack turned around and walked over to the Jaffa. The DHD had the same Naquadia/Alien Steel format as the gate, the circular pattern with the buttons to dial the gate where gone, polished smooth. All that remained was the large Red button used to activate the gate. Only now it glowed Blue and had what looked like an inverted "U" on it.

"Carter, this has been messed with too." Said O'Neil. Sam walked down and looked at the DHD.

"I don't know sir, with how it is now there is no way anyone could dial an address to any other gate. Maybe General Hammond's idea about a super weapon isn't too far off." She said.

"Hold on guys." Said Daniel. The others looked up at him as he stood in front of the gate.

"Your right, this gate can't dial to any of the other gates but what if it's not meant to?" asked Daniel to his team members.

"Say what?" asked O'Neil.

"Look, there are a lot less symbols, and sure they aren't in Ancient but there are still enough to dial the gate." He said. Daniel had a point, the others counted the symbols and there where seven.

"So what are you getting at Daniel?" asked Jack.

"I'm saying, that since this gate has all other symbols erased, from the DHD and the inner gate ring, that this gate is made to go only to one location and that location only." He said.

"Wait, if that's true then why get rid of all the other symbols?" asked Carter.

"I don't know. Maybe since they weren't needed whoever did this didn't think having them was necessary." He added.

"So, this is a one way Stargate?" asked Jack.

"I think so, there isn't any added power source or extra items attached to the gate so I doubt it's a weapon." He said.

"What of this metal coating?" asked Teal'c.

"It might be some type of insulation, maybe it adds power to the gate. Perhaps the destination is really far away and that metal acts like a ZPM and adds power to the gate." Said Daniel.

"If that's so it could still be a weapon." Said O'Neil.

"Yeah but why have it here? Why unguarded?" Daniel asked.

"I seriously doubt whoever built this meant it as a weapon and then just forgot about it." He said.

Jack pushed past Daniel and walked to the foot of the Gate ramp.

"In any case, it's still unknown what its purpose is. For now we leave it alone and bring in some more scientists to check it out." Said Jack as he turned back around. As soon as he took a single step foreword the ground underneath him lit up.

Jack closes his eyes as a bright light erupted from the ground. The others closed their eyes too but Daniel looked at the light and saw it was some type of glowing symbol, stretching out across the cavern floor.

"What's going on!?" yelled Carter. The symbols' brightness died down but it remained glowing white.

Jack looked down at his feet and saw the massive symbol.

"We should leave, now!" he yelled. As soon as they all started to run the Stargate began to dial, the process was much faster with the gate locking in and opening much more violently, causing the whole gate to shake.

"Who touched something!?" yelled Jack to the others.

"None of us did!" yelled back Daniel.

They turned back to see the gate quickly finish dialing and a massive portal open up at the center.

The DHD's blue button turned bright yellow and the portal turned into a swirling tunnel. The tunnel then began to suck everything into it with great force, the light staves flew out of the ground and into the tunnel.

Daniel grabbed for Carter and a Light Staff to hold on to. She in turn grabbed Teal'c who reached for Jack. O'Neil was pulled off his feet and now hovered in the air. His hand was locked with Teal'c's but the force of the tunnel was too strong and Jack was ripped away from his friends and pulled into the tunnel.

"O'Neil!" Teal'c yelled over the howling of the portal before the light staff Daniel held onto was yanked out of the ground and the collectively where pulled into the tunnel.

Jack O'Neil's eyes fluttered open as he groaned in pain. Not only did his body hurt from his earlier sparring with Teal'c but the back of his head felt like someone kicked it with a steel-toed shoe.

"Guys he's awake." Said Daniel as they all rushed over to help him sit up. Jack narrowed his eyes and saw his three teammates around him.

"Hi Carter, Daniel..Teal'c." he said slowly as he tried to stand up.

"Easy Jack, you hit you're head when we came out. You've been unconscious for a few hours." Said Daniel.

"Where did we come out exactly?" asked Jack.

"It would appear to be another cave." Said Teal'c.

"Great." Said Jack as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

The cave looked nearly the same as the one they had been in before. The light staves where around the floor, none where lit and the only light was coming from outside the cave.

Colonel O'Neil started to walk toward the entrance of the cave.

"Jack wait!" yelled Daniel.

"We don't know what's out there or where we are." He said.

"I'm going to find out, you can all stay in this totally awesome cave if you want." He said and slowly started to walk outside.

O'Neil squinted as his eyes where blinded by bright light. Where ever they where now it wasn't some moist jungle world. The light became so intense Jack covered his eyes with his arm and followed the ground outside.

"Holy…" he said as he stopped just outside the cave and looked around. It was a Desert. A massive Desert as far as he could see and it wasn't much given his head injury.

Jack walked toward a near by rock and sat on it, trying to collect his thoughts. It won't be fun to walk across that, his first mission to Abidos taught him that lesson very well. As he wiped the sweat from his face he felt something in the sand. It felt like a slight vibration at first but as it continued it grew stronger.

Jack looked back at the cave entrance, thinking the vibration was the gate activating again.

"Carter!" he yelled but as he did so an extra sound caught his attention, the sound of metal and gears.

From over the sand dunes to Jack's left came the sight of several armored APC's or Tanks. They where painted Tan for desert combat but they where for a design he'd never seen.

Along with the tanks where men dressed in Arabic style clothes carrying Rifles of some kind. The massive force stopped several feet away from the cave. Jack dropped down behind the rock he was sitting on and watched.

"Get Ready!" a human sounding voice called out from the top of one of the APC's. Jack poked his head out from behind the rock and watched.

"Today we will repel this incursion on our homeland by these soulless machines…we will

"Commissar Holt!" a man yelled from another transport. The man named Holt, whom Jack could barely make out, stopped his speech and looked over at another transport.

"Yes Guardsman?" he asked through clenched teeth, obviously hating to be interrupted.

"The monsters, sir, the Necrons are advancing!" he said.

Though Jack couldn't make it out Holt was smiling.

"Excellent, it seems out enemies are impatient to be sent to the junk heap." He said as he climbed back inside his APC.

O'Neil felt a second vibration then but it wasn't solid like the soldiers he watched now, it was more varied. It was as he saw theses Necrons he put it together, it was marching. From the other side of the dunes appears a black army of metallic looking skeleton machines. They brandished weapons that looked like small cannons, glowing green.

"Now my comrades! Send these monsters back to Hell! For the Emperor!" Holt's voice said as he the army he commanded speed into the massive force of the Necrons.

Jack slowly stood up and felt his mouth go dry as he watched the slaughter before him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
